In the construction of sealer-type burial caskets, the top or cover is commonly constructed of sheet metal in one or two sections which are pivotally supported by hinges mounted on a base section, also constructed of sheet metal. A frame-like resilient gasket is positioned between the cover section or sections and the base section, and a mechanical latch mechanism is supported within the base section. The latch mechanism is effective to engage downwardly projecting keepers on each cover section and to draw the cover downwardly for deforming or compressing the gasket member and thereby produce a substantially fluid-tight seal between the cover and base sections when the latch mechanism is actuated to its locked position. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,284,921 and 2,830,354 disclose sealer-type sheet metal caskets with such types of gaskets and latch mechanisms.
Usually, the latch mechanisms employed on sealer-type caskets, incorporate a rotary actuator which projects through a side wall or end wall of the base casket section, for example, as shown in the above patents. The projecting portion of the actuator has a hexagonal recess or socket for receiving an Allen wrench when it is desired to actuate the latch mechanism between its released and locked positions. In such caskets, it is necessary to provide some type of sealing system to provide a fluid-tight seal between the rotary actuator and the sheet meetal wall of the casket section. The above patents illustrate two different forms of such sealing systems.
In the manufacture of sheet metal caskets, it is desirable to provide for stacking the sheet metal wall and bottom panels which are used to form the base casket section before the panels are welded together, and preferably, each panel is designed so that a stack of the panels will nest together in interfitting relation. When a stack of corresponding sheet metal panels have been stacked, it is desirable to avoid any protrusion or projection from each panel in order to avoid scratching or damaging of adjacent panels when a stack of panels are being transported. Since the rotary actuators of the latch mechanisms commonly project outwardly from the side panels, the latch mechanisms are usually not mounted on the base casket section until it is constructed by welding the corresponding sheet metal panels together. However, it has been found desirable to attach the latch mechanism to the supporting sheet metal panel before the panel is welded to other panels to form the base section.
It has also been found desirable to provide for a flow of air through the latch opening when a sealer-type casket is closed, especially when the casket is being carried in an aircraft and the casket is exposed to substantial changes in atmospheric pressure. To provide both the feature of forming a fluid-tight seal at the latch opening and also the feature of selectively permitting air to flow through the latch opening, has previously required a relatively complicated seal forming structure, for example, such as shown in above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,921.